


Trust

by Maddy_317



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_317/pseuds/Maddy_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan watched clones shoot down his master, Depa Billaba, and is reluctant to trust these clones, even if Ahsoka trusts them.  He already lost one family, and he doesn't want to lose another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“I won’t work with mindless murderers!” Kanan yelled. Ahsoka turned to look at him while leaning on the railing of the converted vehicle the clones called home.

  
He looked at her, irritation in his eyes, and went on, “I already lost one family with Order 66. I’m not losing these guys too.”

  
“These are good men, Kanan.” Ahsoka said, turning to face him. “All of the clones were good men, if a bit misguided. Chips were implanted in them when they were on Kamino to make them follow orders. They didn’t have a choice when they turned on the Jedi.” She continued, looking Kanan straight in the eye, hoping to convince him.

  
“You didn’t see your master shot down while she told you to run.” Kanan muttered.

  
Ahsoka clenched her teeth, “You’re right.” She replied, her voice hard. “I left, and my master turned into the very monster he swore to destroy.”

  
“I’m sorry. But I can’t let these guys get hurt.”

  
“I understand that, but leaving now is going to put your family in even more danger. If you leave by yourself, you’ll betray them and make it easier for the Empire to take them away. If you leave and they go with you, you won’t have the protection I can give you.”

  
“Fine.” Kanan grumbled.

  
She turned away from him and looked down.  “You can trust the clones. They’re good men.” Ahsoka said.

 

“How do I know that?” Kanan asked.

  
“Because I trust them.” Ahsoka replied, before adding “And because Rex can’t kill a Jedi.”

  
“Why not?” Kanan asked, interested.

  
_That’s Caleb coming out_ Ahsoka thought, nodding slowly to herself.

  
“Because a Jedi sentenced Rex’s friends to execution by firing squad, sent them to fight each other, killed more clones after that, and Rex still couldn’t put a bullet in his head, even though Krell was on his knees before Rex.” Ahsoka said, remembering that mission on Umbara. She hadn’t been there, but she had seen how confused the clones had been when they came back, as if they couldn’t believe a Jedi would turn.

  
“Okay. Fine. I’ll try to trust them.” Kanan said.

  
“Thank you. They won’t let you down, and as long as they’re here, your family won’t be harmed.” Ahsoka replied, her lips curling up in a smile.

  
Kanan frowned, but turned his head away. He reached forward and opened the door, heading inside, but Ahsoka stayed behind him as he walked away. She leaned on the railing and looked out at where the sky kissed the ground.

  
“Commander?” Rex asked, walking out.

  
“It’s Ahsoka, Rex. I haven’t been a commander for sixteen years.” Ahsoka said, smiling. Rex and his formalities.

  
“Okay then, Ahsoka, I heard what you told Kanan.”

  
“What about it?” Ahsoka’s eyes flickered down from the horizon.

  
“How did you know about Umbara?” Rex stepped forward so he was next to Ahsoka. He stood his arms crossed over his chest, and his feet apart. The stance looked so much like how Anakin had stood that it brought tears to Ahsoka’s eyes.

  
“I read the report.”

  
“That wouldn’t have told you everything.”

  
“I also talked to Dogma.”

  
“You were allowed access?”

  
“Anakin wanted me to talk to him.”

  
“Oh.” Rex said, slightly surprised. He hadn’t thought that General Skywalker would have wanted Ahsoka to know about the Umbara mess, as the clones had called it. “Well, I hope Kanan will trust us.” Rex turned and walked through the door he came out of, boots clicking softly.

  
“He will!” Ahsoka called after him, but turned her eyes away quickly for she could feel her eyes watering. Ahsoka brought up her hand to wipe them away.

  
Couldn’t have anyone seeing her cry.


End file.
